<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Spike's Pleasurable Morning by Daemont</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30117420">Spike's Pleasurable Morning</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daemont/pseuds/Daemont'>Daemont</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Age Difference, Anthropomorphic, Breastfeeding, F/M, Nudity, Older Woman/Younger Man, Rimming, Shotacon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:21:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,344</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30117420</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daemont/pseuds/Daemont</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Spike wakes up in Twilight's bed, and wakes her up in his own special, sexual manner.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Spike/Twilight Sparkle (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Spike's Pleasurable Morning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Morning came to the castle of Princess Twilight Sparkle, and inside the halls of the castle, not a single being was stirring. Everyone was still asleep at this hour. All except for a young dragon… </p><p>Spike opened his eyes, blinking wearily into the morning sun as the room was bathed in a soft light, muffled by the large curtains. His vision also revealed that he was not in his own bedroom. In fact, he had not gone to his bedroom, if he recalled, or to any bedroom as he had fallen asleep while helping Twilight with some book reorganising. </p><p>Blinking again, he soon discovered the large bed he was accompanying, as well as the large, soft purple duvet he found himself buried under. But he knew that only one person had a bed this… purple. He looked to his side and saw his big sister and carer, Twilight Sparkle, an arm around his waist as she slumbered.</p><p>He didn't exactly seem too shocked at the sight of her, nor the fact that both she and the dragon were completely naked, her large breasts and voluptuous figure and his boyish body and nearly bright red penis on full display. She and Spike had been naked many times before, they had gotten so used to it at this point, the dragon recalling the many times she and Spike would bathe together in their big heated pools beneath the castle. </p><p>Spike looked to her, Twilight's mane splaying out around her head, revealing her cute sleeping face. Her body was so soft and warm to the dragon, he would find himself hugging against it fairly often. He gave a smile to himself, the thought crossing his mind as he shuffled closer and nuzzled her cleavage, pressing as much of himself as he could to her. </p><p>She was ever so warm and soft to the touch, her cuddliness almost made him shiver with lustful anticipation. He wasn't exactly his first love or even his first sexual encounter, but he and Twilight had made love and enjoyed some sexual tomfoolery the most often between her and all her other friends. Spike had amassed a little harem with the other Elements of Harmony, and while his heart was bequeathed to Rarity, he couldn't stop loving Twilight, his adopted sister meant the world to him. </p><p>His continued hug made her roll onto her back, her wings unfurling with a 'thump'. Spike climbed on top of her, sitting on her stomach and leaning in, pressing his chest against her breasts, squishing against him, her nipples poking into him. He licked his lips and leaned in close, licking her cheek like a puppy waking his owner for breakfast. She gave a gentle groan as her eyes gently opened. </p><p>Before she could say anything, her lips were met with Spike's, his tongue dipping into her mouth. She looked into his eyes and closed them again, loving the hot breath of the young dragon flow into her mouth. He broke the kiss as she smiled warmly, her arms wrapping around him, "Morning, Spike…" </p><p>He pressed another kiss against her neck and said, "Morning, Twi…" He continued to leave more kisses on her neck, pinching and nipping at her neck with his sharp teeth, gentle enough as to not pierce the skin. She gasped a couple times, his arms tightening her grip around him as her back arched, legs stretching out as her feet kicked a little. "Mmm, Spike…" Her voice moaned, an almost lustful singsong tone leaving her mouth. </p><p>Soon, his lips left her neck, a dark little mark left on her skin to show his love. He soon drew his thin, lithe tongue along her nipple, the pony biting her lip and blushing, "S-Spike, I just woke up! Can you be a bit more… gent..le…" Her voice trailed as his lips soon locked around her nipple, his teeth gently clamping down on the sensitive skin. He began to suckle at the teat, the pony felt like melting right onto the bed, toes curling with each suckle. </p><p>She gasped again, a small trail of saliva jumping out, "Spike, I told you you're not going to get any milk from that…" The dragon made a dismissive grunt from under her nipple in his maw and kept on sucking, occasionally biting down on the teat to stimulate her. Her legs tightened together, knees pressed against one another, her pussy absolutely quivering with full blown lust. </p><p>Her body gave a jerk as she let loose her juices onto the mattress cover, the mare moaning out in pleasure, "NNGHAAH!~ Fuck!" </p><p>Spike lifted his lips from her teat with a 'pop', smiling at the mare, "Wow, sounded like you needed that…" His small clawed hand reached to her pussy as he stroked the folds with two fingers, feeling the wetness as the mare covered her eyes with her hand, panting out in wanton lust and need through gritted teeth. </p><p>"Geez, you are SOAKED! You really needed this, didn't you?" Spike gave a laugh, lifting his claw up and inspecting the juices, licking them off his hand while keeping eye contact with the mare. What he didn't expect was for her to reach out and grab his wrist, yanking the dragon to her as he let out a panicked squeak and was hugged to her body upside down, the mare sitting up. </p><p>Twilight panted again and said, "Right, you've had your fun you naughty dragon, now it's my turn!" His ass was right in her face, legs hanging around as he pushed his hands against her thick thighs, lifting his head and upper body from out of her crotch, thankful he was quite flexible.</p><p>He didn't have much to say from this exchange, only for him to let out his own squeak of pleasure as her tongue dipped into his tight asshole, plump asscheeks spread apart. She plundered his asshole, burying her face into his girly behind. Spike just froze in place, his arms quivering and struggling to hold him up from the immense pleasure he was feeling. It was also no secret that Spike was into some fairly kinky stuff, thanks to Rarity and Rainbow helping him discover what he was into, and Spike did enjoy it when he was pleasured from behind like this, maybe not enough to enjoy a good dildo, at least not yet but enough for a good rimming. </p><p>He also felt her hand stroke his cock, pumping the shaft strongly. Spike panted, his tongue lopping out as he looked tl Twilight as best he could given his situation, "T-Twilight! Oh sweet Celestia~..." His asshole was tingling thanks to Twilight's tongue, her face nuzzling his plump, feminine asscheeks. Her stroking of his cock continued, the shaft beginning to rock and convulse. </p><p>He moved one of his claws to her dripping pussy, stroking it with a claw as such an action made her convulse herself, plunging her tongue real far in as Spike moaned out a rather feminine gasp, something he was kind of ashamed of, "NYAAH!~" His body rocked as he orgasmed, cum leaking from his cock as Twilight smiled, the hot strings of dragon seed leaking onto her body. </p><p>The dragon soon flopped to the bed, gasping for air as he rolled onto her back, the two completely spent as far as sexual needs go. He then said, "Geez, how'd you learn to do that?" </p><p>She wiped her mouth with her hand, smiling, "Applejack knows a few things about treating a boy right." </p><p>Spike simply nodded and looked at their sweaty, cum dripping bodies and said, "We need a wash." Twilight nodded and got off the bed, lifting Spike up with her. </p><p>The mare walked out of the bedroom and kissed the dragon, "Then come on, I know what will really make you tick."</p><p>Spike leaned into the mare, kissing her cheek as they left to go and bathe. If there was anything Spike liked more than spending time naked with his friends, then it was doing more of the same, only completely submerged underwater!</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>